Searching for a New Beginning Part 7
by Elysian
Summary: A little bit of romance and a little bit of drama :)


Searching for a New Beginning Part 7  
  
  
Ezra kneels down in the sand so he can see his daughter eye to eye. "Sam, Daisy and I aren't married. She's only staying for a week, so we can't be a family."  
  
The smile on Samantha's face vanishes. She suddenly looks upset and tears start to form in her blue eyes. "But everyone else is bringing their daddies and their mommies to graduation! Why can't I bring a mommy?"  
  
Ezra feels bad for Samantha. He had never known she had felt this way. "I'm sorry you don't have a mommy to bring. But I bet no one else is your class is going to bring a Daisy."  
  
She gives a little smile and wipes the tears from her eyes. "No. No one else has a Daisy."  
  
Standing back up, Ezra slips his arm around Daisy's slim waist. She's a little surprised by this action. "What do you think of the idea of Daddy and Daisy dating?"  
  
Samantha scrunches up her nose. "Does that mean you're going to do all that yucky stuff like kissing?"  
  
They both laugh. "Maybe," Ezra answers mischieviously.   
  
She seems to ponder this for a moment. "I guess it's ok. But just as long as you don't get too mushy, Daddy."  
  
"Deal," he smiles and musses up her hair. "Why don't you go over to Grandma's. She was making some cookies this morning."  
  
"Yum!" she squeals and starts running toward the house as fast as she can despite her little bookbag weighing her down. Ezra watches until she safely reaches the house.  
  
"So, we're officially dating now, huh?" Daisy asks questioningly, pulling back from Ezra a little bit.  
  
"Well, uh, I mean if you want to."  
  
She just looks into his deep, blue eyes, her gaze intense. "Now what do you think?"  
  
He cups her face in his hand and gently traces her cheekbone with his thumb. "I think yes," he whispers.  
  
Daisy reaches up and puts her arm around his neck. A light breeze gently blows around them. An unknown force seems to pull them together. But this time, there are no interruptions. :)  
  
*****  
  
It's Wednesday morning and Daisy is exhausted. Her and Sarah had spent the entire day before shopping for new clothes and whatever else they had felt like buying. Then they had stayed up half the night watching movies, eating popcorn, and sharing stories about Ezra. Daisy enjoyed her time with Sarah. She would never thought that she would find such companionship in a woman so much older. In a way, Sarah almost felt like a mother to her. The type of mother she had always wanted.  
  
Now the two are sitting at Sarah's kitchen table in their bathrobes drinking coffee. Ezra bustles through the door without even knocking. He's looking very spiffy wearing a blue oxford shirt, khaki pants, a tie, and carrying a briefcase.  
  
"Just wanted to say goodbye before I go off to work. Samantha actually made the bus on time today," he informs them.  
  
"Would you like some coffee before you leave?" Sarah asks him.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm going to be late soon."  
  
Sarah gets up to pour herself some more coffee and Ezra gives Daisy a goodbye kiss while she's not looking.  
  
She sits back down with a smile on her face. "Don't think I don't know that you just kissed her," she teases. "I'm not some old hag that's going to disapprove of her son-in-law dating again, you know."  
  
He gives a sheepish grin and kisses Sarah on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you both later!" And with that he rushes out the door before he's late for work.  
  
"He makes it seem like we're two teenagers sneaking around behind our parents' backs." Daisy laughs.  
  
"He just has to get used to the idea of dating again," Sarah assures her.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy stares at her watch for the twentieth time in the last half an hour. Samantha had been home from school for a few hours and is off playing somewhere. Sarah had just started dinner. It's 5:45 and Ezra should have been home a half an hour ago. She's anxious to see him. Not for any particular reason, really. She just misses him when he's gone.  
  
She decides she'll just go outside and take a stroll along the beach. That way she'll see him as soon as he gets home. And hopefully, he'll be happy to see her, too.  
  
Walking out the back door, she slowly walks along the beach just enjoying the bright, June day. The sun beats down on her and she feels like just running out into the water. And in the distance, far down the beach, she sees a speck of a person. Squinting her eyes, she realizes that it's Ezra.  
  
Quickening her pace, she walks faster down the beach. She can't wait to see Ezra. But when she gets closer, she slows down and stops about ten feet away from him.  
  
He looks a mess. His pants are all wrinkly, his feet are buried in the sand, and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. His arms are wrapped around his knees and his head is buried in his arms. He is crying.  
  
Daisy slowly walks over to him not knowing if she should disturb him. She decides to sit down next to him. He might need someone to talk to. "Ezra? What's wrong?" she asks gently.  
  
"Nothing," he mumbles.  
  
"Nothing?" Daisy asks incredulously. "You sure don't sound like nothing's wrong."  
  
He lifts his head and looks over at her. Tear stains run down his face and his eyes are all red and blotchy. "Today is my anniversary," he sadly says.  
  
"Oh," Daisy says quietly. "I'm sorry." And she is. She can't imagine what it would be like to lose a spouse.  
  
"We would have been married seven years today."  
  
Daisy wraps her arms around him giving him a comforting hug. But Ezra shrugs her off.  
  
"I think you should go home."  
  
  
"What?!" Daisy asks in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm falling in love with you again. And I lose everyone I love!" His eyes start to tear up again.  
  
"Ezra, you're not going to lose me. And I'll help you to get over Kaylee's death."  
  
"I'll never get over her death."  
  
Daisy is having trouble understanding. "Why not?"  
  
"Because it's my fault she's dead!"  



End file.
